<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by hehehe_im_in_trouble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898187">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehehe_im_in_trouble/pseuds/hehehe_im_in_trouble'>hehehe_im_in_trouble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehehe_im_in_trouble/pseuds/hehehe_im_in_trouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker wakes up in in the orange abyss just after being dusted in IW but he is not the only person there</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. I own nothing.<br/>2. Please enjoy.<br/>3. I'm dyslexic. Sorry for my mistakes.<br/>4. Leave a comment to help me improve or not it is a free country.<br/>I am aware that I'm late to the party but that won't stop me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter opened his eyes, he found himself in a strange orange space, almost limitless and empty, covered with thick haze. There was nothing and no one there, or at least he couldn't see anything. Just him sitting in the exact middle of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>-"Halo is anyone there!!!" he screamed as he was standing up - " HALLO!!! Anyone!!!. Mr.Stark!!! Doctor! " - No respond, cold chill of panic run across his back, he knew that something was terribly wrong, he shouldn't be here, not alone, so he started walking. As his panic grow the walk turned to the jog and then into sprint. He didn't really know why, but he felt like something was just behind him, like some creature was about to dig its clows streight into his back. Yet when he looked back there still was nothing, only his quick breathing was ripping through the quite orange space. And then he tripped, the fall was painful and surprising. while Lifting himself on his elbows he looked back again trying to figure out what was the reason of his trip.</p><p> </p><p>What he saw was a human body - "AAAAA" - he screamed, launching himself off the ground and the corpse below him. He looked at it in shock. The person lying there or rather his remains had long black heir, bright almost paper thin skin with dark purple bruise around his neck. His body was lean and long, with head settled in very unnatural way, but the worst of that was the expression frozen on the men's face, the expression of pure horror pain and suffering with still half open bloody eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Even the quick glance made Peter sick. He knew that the man must have died in a horrible way, he bent over the man's body lifting his hand to close the half open dead eyes. Suddenly the corpse shook and grabbed his hand midway in the air with the superhuman strenght almost breaking the boys forearm. Peter screamed again both in pain and fear trying to pull his arm away but the grip onley tighned. Not so much dead person with now complety opened eyes was steared at Peter with comfusion painted in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-"Let me go!!! It hurts"- yeald Peter begging as the look of the confusion and unsetelment only deepened at the man's face. He blinked twice, adjusting his body position, fixing the wrong angle of his neck with a quaiet crack while looking around. He let go of Peter's arm and sat straight, with more relaxed face expression still starting at Peter.</p><p> </p><p>- "What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" - he asked with his voice rough and almost inaudible<br/>
-"I...I don't know, but my name is Peter... emmm Parker. Gosh I thougth you were dead for a secound Sir."- Said Peter still with his voice quiet and shaky<br/>
-"I think I am, child"- said the man -"For the matter of fact you are too in a way"- he added.<br/>
-"WHAT!? I'm dead!!! I can't be dead, my aunt would kill me. I need to go back. I... am only 16. I have math test on Wednesday." - he tried to said something more but loud cry escaped his body<br/>
-"Eazy child, stop crying, it could have been worse" said the man standing up.</p><p> </p><p>He was much taller than Peter, almost two heads taller. As Peter steared at him, he began to change. The man look healther somehow his skin looked less demaged, actually most of his wounds seemed to be already closed. In not more than 10 secound the onley thing that's left was huge bruise but skin there looked slightly better. In that exact moment Peter felt that he have seen this person befor.</p><p> </p><p>-"WOW! That's soo cool! You seem familiar, have we ever met? May I ask you what your name is Sir? "-Peter asked.<br/>
-"I don't know that you realy want to know my name Peter Parker, I assume that you are Midgardian, Correct?" - Said the man with weird look on his face. Peter nodded in respond - "Well, My name is Loki Odinson Of Assgard "<br/>
-"Loki like Loki the man that attacked New York 6 years ago!!!" the boy screamed jumping almost  2 miters away and preparing himself for an attack. Yet there was nothing to come. Loki just stood there with unknown expression on his face.<br/>
-"The one and only"- said Loki with hint od sadness in his voice</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-"Stop, stop wait the minute, it cannot be."- said Peter still stubbornly stearing at the god's face with the eyes of scared animall, the flash of anger rolled through his face. -"Don't get any closer! You are a villain, real murtherer. You attack New York, I knew people that died back then... and, and, and you are telling me that we are both dead and we ended up in the same place"-Peter carried on -"You are lying!"-he finished screaming as Loki took step forward.<br/>
-"I wish I were"-said Loki calmly while trying to make himself less thretning.-"But you see boy death isn't that simple as you mortals may think. There is many paths that soul or energy can follow. This is for sure one of the oddest one I have experinced-" said Loki looking around at their surranding -"I would even dare to say that we are somewhat lucky."<br/>
-"Yeah right... I'm so increably lucky that I got stuck here with you Sir!!! You who throw Mr.stark through the window, you who's attack killed hundetrs of people and destroied hald of the city"- his words coused loki to take few steps back clenching his jaw to stop his anger. </p><p> </p><p>-"YES!!! Peter Parker-" he shouted deffited by his own emotions -"I AM AWAER that I coused alot of harm to your world, that I hurt alot of innocent people, but it is something that I cannot change. I really regreat my acction and I am really sorry about that, but I am telling you that there are much darker and awfull places in the afterlife and I PERSONALLY assure you that there are even more horrifying things then death! You are young child, you don't know alot about the world and you deffinately don't know anything about me. And yes I may be a killer and I may be a monster but you have no rights to judge me withour even a attempt of understandinig what really happened"-There was soo many different emotion rolling through god's face, pain, worry, fear and anger espetially anger were easly recogniceble. It was almost clear for Peter that this simmingly horrible man was not so ruthless of a killer after all. They stood like that in complete silence, Peter too scared to say anything, and Loki trying to calm down a bit.</p><p> </p><p>-"Soo if we are both dead, how did you... you know..."-asked Peter trying to change a subject.<br/>
-"I... You prabobely noticed the bruise around my neck when you had found me. Well I was choked by The Mad Titan as a punnishment for the fail invation and the attempt of assasination of the earlier mentioned Thanos. But it was my own choice... i had to saved my brother, that was a secrefice that I was ready for. After all Thanos has an obsession of ballnce. One Prince dies, another lives.That was the only way to keep Thor alive."- said Loki quietly. There was a geuate care in gad's voice which cought Peret off guarded-"Don't make such a face Peter, I know that my brother and I have our history but he is the only one that I have left"-<br/>
-"Wait you were killed by Thanos too?!"<br/>
-"What do you mean too? Peter what happened out there"-asked Loki with tention in his voice.<br/>
-"Thanos won... We tryed too stop him but we fail, he took the time stone from Doctor Strange and dissapear, after some time I got this feeling. I had no idea what was going on, some I literally have seen people dissapear in a cloud of ash. It was awful I couldn't do antything, Mr.Stark was saying something to me but there was so many things happening. And that was the last thing I remember before waking up here. I don't know anything more then that."- Peter looked up at Loki who was still in deep shock.<br/>
-"Thanos he must have gatherd all of them, all of the stones..."-<br/>
-"Well there is nothing we can do now."-said Peter even more defeated.-"We are dead after all and he kill half of whole live in the universe"-<br/>
-"Not necessarily, I mean I am dead you are just gone, that is very different...Let me think for a secound... You know that there may be a way for us to leave this place which based on the color is the inside of the soul stone. At lest thet is my theory"-<br/>
-"What do you think Sir. Is there really a chance for us to leave this place?"-<br/>
-"Well it depends how far you can go with my plan and how desprete are you."-said Loki with misterious look on his face<br/>
-"I will do everything I can then Sir"-said Peter with hope in his voice and Loki grin.<br/>
-"Let's make a deal. Then what if I tell you that I could rebuild you body and send you back into it... but not for free of course, you need to agree to be my so called ride. You would be my vessel, until I get my own body. Since I don't know what happened to my it and what is it's general location I can't really send my essence there."-<br/>
-"Is it dengerous?"-<br/>
-"Yes but I'm preety sure that this is our only option"-said Loki -"But if you have better idea I'm all ears, do you agree to my bargen?"<br/>
-"No I... Yes Mr. Loki I accept the tearms. How will it work?"-<br/>
-"I will reconstruct you body from the dust that was left from you, I assume that thar will be everything what I need after all those atoms were previously part of you, I just need to push some energy to stick them back together"-<br/>
-"You realy can do that? Is that even possible"-<br/>
-"You are talking to the most powerful sedirmaster of Assgard child with almost a millenium of training. Besides it's not my first death"-said loki with enigmatic slightly insain grin."-</p><p> </p><p>-"Let's start shall we? Give me you hands boy"- Peter hessitently pulled his hands up to the god who started wispering something in a misterious language under his breath. His hands were warm and steady, his eyes shimmered with power. Suddenly green light covered all of Peter body, the sensation was weird but welcoming. Then he closed his eyes and felt himself falling backwards just like on slippery pavement in cold winter day.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And then he hit the ground, the overwhelming feeling of the air squished from his lungs was the last thing that he expected. He stayed still for couple of seconds too afraid to move even the smallest muscle, his head was speaning but at least the uncomfortable sensation of falling was finally gone. -'Peter I want you to listen to me, you need to calm down and start breathing, you are in your body again but to stay this way you need air. Come on boy, you can do this '- Loki's voice ringing in his head encouragingly -'I know that it is not the most present feeling but you are all right' - Finally Peter force his body to listen to him and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>The air was dry and warm, he opened his eyes and sat straight looking around. He found himself sitting on the destroyed moon in the exact place when he had collapsed before. The alien warm purple glow was a bit duller and less overwhelming as the first time but besides that nothing has changed. Then he looked down at his own body, it was almost identical as before yet it felt slightly different. More crowded and less his, like the sensation of very tight clothes but on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>-'Peter, how do you feel? Is there any discomfort?'-the voice rang again making the boy jump in shock.<br/>-"It is fine Mr.Loki, my head hurts a bit but it is not that bad. It is just odd to have someone there, in you head talking"- The feeling of curiosity and understanding rolled through his mind -" Ohhhh"- he gasped surprised, the feeling wasn't his own.<br/>-'I know. I can feel you too. I will try to fix that later, I have never created coshared human body, it's my first time. Are you able to stand up?'-Peter lifted himself from the ground, but his movements weren't as natural as earlier. -'Good, you mussels may be a bit stiff because you have never used them but it will pass.'- the voice approved -'How does it feel? Do you think you can walk? '-<br/>-"I will try Sir"-he made a first shaky step. -Oh man it will be the tough one, wont it?-he thought and he could almost feel Loki nod his head.</p><p> </p><p>-' Okay, now that we established that I didn't cripple you for the rest of you life let's see if everything is fine with the way you look'-said Loki. Then Peter felt his body tightening and the energy going through him - "Mr.Loki what are you doing?! Ahhhhh."-he gasped. -'Easy Peter, everything is fine that's only my sedar, form of energy strictly bounded to my very essence. Look up boy'-he added. What Peter saw in front of him was a huge mirror with his own reflection -'And... What do you think?'- asked Loki. Peter took 2 steps forward and supported his weight on the mirror frame. Honestly he looked normal, his hair was the right color, his face was practically the same without any bruises and scratches from the fight. His body had right proportion too, the same structure and hight. Not that Peter hoped to be a bit taller or anything. The only thing that was different were his eyes, normally deep brown pupils had this green undertone -'Maybe they are right the they say that eyes are a window to the soul'-Loki chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>-'Now it is my turn'- said Loki excited, shifting inside his brain-"What do you mean your turn?! Woooo..."-asked Peter surprised as his body tightened again and moved without his own permition, he felt like any type of gravity was suddenly gone, like there was nothing keeping him on the ground. Next the image in the mirror began to change in the light green light. Now it was the reflection of the tall dark headed man with fair skin, just the image of Loki. The sensation was something different, looking through his own eyes at not his own body was not the thing that you experience every day, Peter stared into the mirror with horror -'Mr.Loki what have you done?!'-screamed Peter trying to speak but any word didn't escape his mouth. -" Easy child, everything is fine, I took control for second"- said Loki stretching his neck and back -"Besides that is a part of our deal remember? It feels so good to finally have a material shape "- said the god taking the deep breath.-'It is so weird to be so tall Sir. I have never been this far from the ground.'- that innocent statement made Loki chuckled again.</p><p> </p><p>-'So what do we do now'-asked the boy.<br/>-"Now Peter we need to find my brother. We are going to Midgard"-<br/>-' But how are we gonna do that we have no space ship, and we are a few light years away'-<br/>-"Don't worry about that Peter. I will world walk us there, I was called a skywalker not without the reason"- The density of air suddenly changed as Peter felt float of the sedar through their shared mind.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they entered the rift in the reality Peter's mind began drifting away. It was different from falling asleep, it was more like being disconnected from everything. No real sounds only waves or vibration and a lot of color folded in the shape of a tree. It was something that human brain was not supposed to see or even be aware of.</p><p> </p><p>-"Peter I want you to remain conscious, you need to watch where I am leading you otherwise you soul may get lost here and even I won't be able to rescue you"-said Loki waking Peter up a bit.-'What exactly is that place? And why it's all shaky'-asked Peter in their shared mind.-"Ahhh this my boy is Yggdrasil, it connects every world and every domain in the known and unknown universe. I'm surprised that can you feel the trembling. This is closed by the energy of the space itself and forces of the gravity in the systems. It may seem static buy it is always moving and expanding. The unhearable melody of the cosmic space. We are quite far from the trunk though, this is where Midgard is located. Fortunately that moon is at the same level on the three"- continued Loki -" it's long walk but at least we don't need to climb any higher. If you looked straight, you would see the light coming from your sun. Assgard was above and Jotunheim is just below. Your planet is called Midgard not without the reason after all."- they walked in silence for a few minutes until Peter broke the silence. He couldnt ignore the wave if sorrow coming from Loki's conscious.</p><p> </p><p>-'Are you okay Mr.Loki?'-<br/>-"I am never okay Peter, at least not in a very long time. How could I be, I may be a god one and a half thousand years old but last decade was like fewer dream for me. I lost everything my mother my home and now probably a trust of my own brother"- added Loki. Peter knew that the god didn't really want to discuss any of listed matters so he said instead trying to cheer him up a bit.<br/>-You know Sir, at first when I met you I imagined you to totally different person. I expected you to be a bad guy, I expected you to want to hurt me, but from the very beginning you weren't anything but kind to me. No offense but you are not the mad guy that they showed on the TV just after the attack. Not anymore at least'-<br/>-" And none taken. It wasn't my proudest moment there. I... I was not in the right mind, not fully in control of my own actions. I was dictionary definition of a mad man. Some events, treatments can do that to people. But I am really trying to fix my mistakes"-<br/>-'Can I ask you why did you attack Earth?'-<br/>-"Well one could call that huge royal family drama, worth of the feader of the Shakespeare himself"- said Loki feeling Peter's confusion-"Yes I know who he is. What If I told you that I have seen some of his plays in person. But that is not important now. Let's say that even before I came to Midgard I have had huge argument with my brother and father which ended up with my suicidal attempt. Maybe argument is an understatement, I almost brought a war upon two realms, tried to kill Thor. Don't be surprised, that is what may happened when you find out that you were lied to whole life. I went through small identity crisis and I let myself foll from bifrost bridge. Doing so was supposed to fatal, I was falling for 3 months until I hit solid ground, which didn't kill me either. Norms are sometimes cruel like that, but whatever led me to killing my self was a pleasure compared to what was about to happened. Because not long after HE found me. Little, pity, broken prince at the bottom of an abyss itself. Yet I wasn't totally hopeless, he saw a value in me and decided to make me into the weapond, which I wasn't happy about. I was used for my whole life you see, I didn't want anyone more to do that to me even again, so a was resisting. He tortured me for a months both physically and mentally. He was cutting my fingers off breaking my bonedes, burning my eyes with an acid waiting for me to regenerate, so he could do that all over again but it wasn't the worst part. He messed up my mind, so I couldn't tell what was the reality and his creation. He took my memory and altered them in the worse possible way with the power of the mind stone. But even I have my limits, one day he broke me. I believed in his lies and submit myself to him after the promise of a crown of Midgard. He gave me a power and a perpous to bring him Earth's infinity stones."- Peter felt silent in their mind. He was too shocked to say anything, he simply felt sorry for the god-"but don't pity me child I deserve so much more of the punishment then that"-<br/>-'No that's not true, no one deserves to be treated like that, that is inhumane and...'-<br/>-"And I am not a human Peter, I don't want to talk about that now"- said Loki ending the topic. The remaining silence was unbearable, but on one of them was kin on starting over. They walked like that almost an hour until Peter finally said.</p><p> </p><p>-'Mr Loki?'-asked Peter silently -'If Thanos planned to destroy only half of the universe why were we alone on Titan? It is unlikely that all of us that were fighting Thanos there disappeared, speaking from probability perspective at least?'-<br/>-"It is hard to tell. That may have been Thanos's personal vendetta but it is rather not of his style, we were probably a bit late."-<br/>-'What do you mean, I couldn't have spent there more than 3 hours wondering around, they should be there'-<br/>-"I told you mortal that death is not a matter of your understanding, besides time floats different there, for you it was a few hours for me less than 30 minutes but for them it may have been a decade or century."- said Loki coldly. Immediately after he felt stres coming from Peter. The boy shifted uncomfortably in their mind. Loki could feel blend of different emotion: fear, loss, worry, longing. The unspoken question popped out in his mind -what if they are all gone???- Loki always knew that human life was short and fragile and the realization that he made Peter anxious made him feel guilty -"But don't worry based on the changes of the tree it couldn't have been more than a few years. They are there waiting for you I assure you."-he added trying to make the boy feel better which didn't really work, they walked in silence again until Loki broke it off.<br/>-"So tell me who are you so worried about"-he asked.<br/>-'I have aunt there, I live with her, she and her husband adopted me after my parents died in the car crush. Sadly my uncle died few years after. I just don't want her to be alone, she basically raised me all by herself, I own her that.'-</p><p> </p><p>-"Hmmm adopted you say"- said Loki seemingly lightly<br/>Peter could tell that there was a story behind that, he decided that it was not the best moment to ask about it now, so he continued -'I am worried about Mr.Stark too. I believe that I don't need to introduce him, you two met after all. He is like a father to me, he helped my with my hero duties, and he supported me many times when I needed help.<br/>-"Yes Stark, he is a friend with my brother, not a big fan of me though. Last time when I was on earth he seemed to be a leader of their so called team. Is it still true?"-<br/>-'The Avengers broke up, the team was devidred after Capitan decided to rebel against some law regulation'-admitted Peter and he felt that Loki's smile on their lips.-'however if there is any person that can help us with the fight with Thanos it's probably him.'-<br/>-"So you are saying that the group of Earth's mightiest heroes was devided by some politics? Maybe they and I should team up"- Loki joked.-"but I have to agree with you. Even if I don't like the idea of allying with Anthony Stark it is something that would help us a lot. After all, based on what you have said to me, you have a warm spot in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>While they continued to walk Peter couldn't shake a feeling that they are being followed. He didn't hear anything or see anything but somehow he felt watched. And the longer they continued to walk his spider senses were giving him know about themselves. Yet he couldn't pick up any emotion coming from Loki's mind. If anything the god seemed relaxed and calm as ever.</p><p> </p><p>-" Is something wrong?"-asked Loki picking up Peter's emotions<br/>-'Nothing only the weird feeling I got, It is just my imagination'-said Peter feeling the disstres growing<br/>-"No, tell me. If something is bothering you I want to know, we are literary in this toghether."-<br/>-'I just have that weird Feeling that something is watching us'-<br/>-"Ahhhh because it is true. But don't worry the squirrel won't hurt us. It is actually a good friend of mine."-said Loki with amusement in his voice-"Hey, Ratatoskr we know that you are there. Come out! Ratatoskr!" screamed Loki in foreign language yet Peter understood the meaning if his words.</p><p> </p><p>The space right before them began to shift. In a split of second the huge creature appeared form thin air. It was almost as big as a horse. Ginger fur, monster like teeth and claws, the animal looked like something from pure nightmare. Seeing it Peter's first reaction would be running away as fast as it was possible. At least it would if he had a control over his legs. The squirrel gazed at them with confusion still keeping it's distance.-"Hello old friend, I am really glad to see you are hail"-said the god taking one step closer. The animal put his ears straight, squicked and took a deep sniff the air.-"Yes it is really me and yes it is really long story, but you are right I'm not alone here. This is Peter Parker."- Ratatoskr ruffled his tail and hesitantly began walking towards them. He stopped only a few centimeters from Loki who stuck his arm forwards and started scratching squirrel belly. The animal seemed really enyoing Loki's touch.-'It is so soft Mr.Loki'- said Peter</p><p> </p><p>-"I need to ask you for a favor old friend, we need to get to Midgard as fast as it is possible. Would you be this kind and carry us there on you back?"-asked Loki taking his hands of the silky fur. The animal sqicked again saying something in language that only the sorcer could understand.-"I will be greatful for you kindness until the day of Ragn..., until the end of my day"-Loki stopped himself. Squirrel looked at him sincerely and sqicked -"Yes, thank you so much and I know that it was our only option."- he responded sadly.</p><p> </p><p>The animal lowered itself to make it easier for them to sit on it's back. Then it stood up slowly and started walking as Loki adjusted the sitting position and dig his long fingers in the soft fur for a better grasp. Slow walk turned int full speed run in the couple of seconds. The velocity was tremendous. They got to the right place in 20 minutes, the same distance by foot would take them probably more than a half of the day. When Ratatoskr stopped Loki dismounted the squirrel with super human grace landing perfectly in the ground, he patted it's head -"I promise that next time I visit you, I will bring you some nuts. You made me a great favor today-" the animal squirrel squicked back-"Yes I know, I know. Farewell my friend."-Loki said watching Ratatoskr disappear in the shadow.</p><p> </p><p>-'Soo what's the plan Mr.Loki?'-<br/>-"Let's find Stark first. Do you know where he may be?"-<br/>-'I would start looking for him in New York. I know the city well, that's my home. May I drive now?'-said Peter hopefully<br/>-"Of course child. Let me just enter Midgard and reins are yours"-said Loki opening the portal. Warm air touch Peter skin as he stepped out on the roof of the tall building.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The view was magnificent, the sun was going down above never sleeping city. The sky was perfectly blue without even the smallest cloud. Peter's hair was dancing on the light wind as the teen just stood there enjoying the familiar landscape. There was something amazing in this afternoon, after a bizarre trip to Titan, quick stay in the afterlife and walk on one of the brunches of the space tree he was finally home. The boy took a deap breath, the smell of traffic with a hint of garbage entered his nose. The mixture odors this time force small smile on fis lips-"I am finally home"-he said to himself.-'You know the city is not that hideous as I remember it to be.'commented Loki inside his head-"Hmmmm that's good I guess..."- said Peter casually making his way to the edge of the roof. He shot his web in the direction of the closest building preparing himself for a jump.</p><p> </p><p>-'Peter what the Hel are you doing'- screamed Loki in a pure panic as Peter's feet left the concrete. At the last second the god took control over his body, he caught to the wall behind them digging his bear fingers into the elevation with the enormous straight. So they hang there, a dozen of meters above the pavement.-"No what the hell are you doing"-screamed Peter in response trying to gain the control back.-'I...I...I don't want to fall!!! Don't let us fall Peter!!! Peter don't let me. I am gonna fall'-Loki panicked in their head. His panic was overwhelming, it was like their shared mind was stuck in the loop with Loki resetting it over and over. Peter knew that neither of them couldn't do anything until Loki acted like that.-"Loki you need to calm down"-tried Peter yet his words seemed not to have any influence on the Norse god.-'Don't let me, Please don't let me let go! I am so sorry!!! Please don't let me'-he cried.</p><p> </p><p>-"Mr.Loki I need you to listen to me. We are not gonna fall. I won't let you, I won't let us. I promise. What I want you to do is to give control back to me. I will get us save to the ground, just calm down a bit. Are we clear Sir?"- Peter tried again and this time Loki reacted-'Aye. Okay, I will try... Just don't let me fall'- he begged. Peter could feel the tension in his mussels decrease, slowly he rested his palms to the wall sticking to it like he always have. He made their way up to the top of the roof, and he laid down on his back, calming his breathing. He stayed there until he felt Loki relax again.</p><p> </p><p>-"Are you..."-he started until Loki cut him off.<br/>
-'Yes I am fine now'-<br/>
-"What was that... It felt like pack attack. How often does that happen"-<br/>
-'I don't want to talk about this. It is not important, besides I am fine now'-<br/>
-"No. You are not fine Sir! You are far from fine actually. I know that I should have let you know before I decided to jump, and I am sorry for that. But that was not a normal reaction either. Please tell me what happened, you said that yourself that I should inform you if there is something wrong and I expect you to the same Sir. Let me help. We are a team now."-<br/>
-'Very well then, It started just after my fall from the bifrost. I cannot really explain that but I do not feel comfortable on hights anymore. It was rather traumatic experience for me so If you would be that kind and find different way of transportation for us.'-he admitted coldly.<br/>
-"But..."-<br/>
-'No but Peter, we should hurry up and find Stark.'-<br/>
-"Okay fine fine. Let's do that traditionally, we can always walk there or take a cab. But I should change first."=<br/>
-'What is wrong. Are the clothes inappropriate? They are exactly the same as those you wore on Titan. If they were wrong you should have said anything earlier. I am not very familiar with your midgardian way of dressing, at least not in this time period.'-<br/>
-"What? You thought that I dress myself like that all time? No of course not Sir. That is just my costume, you know when I go fight crimes. I am Spider man after all"-<br/>
-' Oh, That actually explane a lot. I assume that it was just the way that warriors dressed here on Midgard. Don't laugh at me mortal'-said Loki with fake seriousness in his voice.-' During most of my encounters with your species, you people, the Avengers I mean, wore similar ridicules outfits. How am I suppose to know? And aren't you too young to call yourself Spider Man?'-<br/>
-"Wow thanks for your honesty Sir. And No I'm not a child, I am 16 remember."-said Peter bitterly.<br/>
-'You are very welcome but for an Asgardian standards you would be still classify as an infant'-Loki responded playfully-'So how does your usual yought outfit look like. What should I aim for little spider?'-<br/>
-"hmmmm..."-</p><p> </p><p>They walked on the side of a street completely crowded with cars and pedestrians. Dressed with dark gray hoodie and black trousers. Personally Loki thought that they looked ridiculous, like some rover, without home and place of belonging -how very feeting- he thought sadly, while trying to dismiss a flood to regrets. He didn't argue much thought, It wasn't his world or even culture so he just tagged along letting Peter lead their way. Yet being in the crowed wasn't so bad as Loki expected. Busy People seemed not to even notice them, none was bothering them, none was aware that they passed a real murderer monster just there on the side walk by couple of centimeters. This thought was somewhat comforting, it was like starting over.</p><p> </p><p>The way to Stark Tower took them a bit more then thirty minutes yet the sun was long down when they got there. They entered there building through huge glass door, the spacious lobby was well litten and welcoming, they made their way to the reception.-'How are we going to do that. I am aware that I am not human society expert but I doubt that they will let us in now just like that without any set meeting'-asked Loki-"Don't worry I will handle that"-Peter assured him mumbling under his breath. Young assistant gave them judging look, scanning their body up and down.</p><p> </p><p>-"Hello, Welcome to Stark Tower. How can I help you sweetheart?"- she asked with the slight southern accent.<br/>
-"Yes, Hello ma'am, My name is Peter Parker and I need to speak withe Mr.Stark. May I ask If he is currently in the building? I need to see him."-<br/>
-"I am very sorry but Mr.Stark doesn't receive visitors today and I wasn't informed about any planed meetings. I am sorry but I cannot let you in honey."-she said sincerely.<br/>
-"Could you at least call him and inform him that..."-<br/>
-"I am really sorry but Mr.Stark asked that he doesn't want to be interrupted today under any circumstances"- she stopped him with slightly irritated tone -"The only thing that I can do is to arrange a mitting. The closest free date is, let me see... next year in July. Does that suit you honey?"-<br/>
-"Next year!? But I need to see him now! It is really important"-demanded Peter.<br/>
-"Sir I need you to calm down or I will ask you to leave. There is tone of people who "need to see Mr.Stark now" and their problems aren't less important than yours I assure you, but there in nothing I can do. May I ask you again for your data?".-<br/>
-"Never mind then. Sorry for taking your time"-<br/>
-" Have good day Sir."-she said picking up another phone.</p><p> </p><p>-'Peter, You know that I can force her to let us in, All it takes is a one simple spell and...'-he started as they made their way out-"No we are not forcing anyone to do anything Sir. We are a good guys remember. But that doesn't change the fact that we need to get up there, Usually I would have just climb my way up but that is not a option now as we established earlier"- Peter said frustrated -'Well if small obedience spell is not the option I can just sneak us there. What do you say Spiderling? Does trespassing colidate with your sense of morality?'- said Loki already knowing the answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark had a great day, one of the few in a very long time. No space invasions, no serial killers, no bugging sellers and people who wanted to still money from him. Finally, he had some peace and quiet with his new family and friends that he have left. Rest of them he missed deeply, especially Rodgers, Natasha and Peter. Sometimes he thought about them yet that day was reserved only for him, his wife and their little treasure. It was third birthday of his daughter and everything was going well. All three of them were sitting in the kitchen area cleaning after small party while Morgan was playing with her new toys. The guests were long gone, and they were about to put the girl to sleep after long day. When that was done Tony and Pepper sat at the sofa watching the lights of New York.</p><p> </p><p>-"I am sorry Sir but I need to rapot you that my sensors detected a movement in the hall above us that I cannon identify "-the AI informed him-" Would you like me to call the nearest Police station or turn on a safety protocol?"-<br/>
-"Turn on a Protocol and show me the footage now"- said Stark.<br/>
-"Is Morgan safe?!"-Pepper asked with worry in her voice as she quickly got up from her sit and made her way to the door.<br/>
-"Yes Ms.Stark, I already locked her doors and turn on the alarms, on one except you is supervised to open it. Additionally I would recommend staying here until we intruder is identify"-</p><p> </p><p>Two holographic screens showed up in the air, and indeed there was someone in the hall way. The person didn't feel dangerous, small frame covered in oversize clothes seemed slightly familiar to the bilinear. Yet due to the covered face Stark couldn't figure out who that may be.-"Friday, face analysis fast"-he orchard.-"On it Sir, the results will be available in... now."-both him and Pepper froze in anticipation -"There is 80% certainty that the face belongs to the Peter Parker aka Spider man previously dusted in the Snap Sir. Do you want me to disable the safety system."-<br/>
-"No, Friday chain him and bring him to me. But carefully, I don't want anything to happen to him if that is really him".-Tony responded in a shock.</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>